


Conversation

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-movie conversation between the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

Natasha: [entering room] What are we watching this time, Stark? If it's  _The Amazing Spider-man_  or something else ridiculous, I'm going to make Clint--   
  
Tony: [at front of room] Relax. Besides, what do you have against Spider-man? [inserts movie into DVD player]   
  
Natasha: [glares]  _Black Widow_ . Hello?   
  
Tony: [chuckles] Oh, yeah. That.    
  
{and now Tony is totally internally thinking about buying the new Spider-man movie now. although admittedly Andrew Garfield is hot beyond belief. i can't be the only one desperately praying for him to be in the avengers 2}   
  
Natasha: [glares] [glowers, settles back onto couch at the end opposite Tony]   
  
Steve: [enters room] I brought popcorn. Stark, what did you say we were watching again?   
  
Tony: Mean Girls.   
  
Natasha: [turns to look at him slowly]   
  
Tony:   
  
Steve: What? [keeps standing] [shifts awkwardly]   
  
{^^ so adorably clueless}   
  
Clint: [enters room] Hey.   
  
Natasha. [looks at him] [waves]   
  
Clint: [sits in middle of couch with legs in Tony's lap]   
  
{if this actually happened in the movie then...fangirl explosion}   
  
Steve: [shifts]   
  
{JEALOUSY}   
  
Tony:  _Off_ , Clint. [shoves]   
  
Clint: [shifts legs to Natasha's lap]   
  
Natasha: [glares]   
  
{would there be a smug look on Clint's face? haha}   
  
Thor & Bruce: [enter room]   
  
Bruce: Are we all supposed to fit on this? [blinks and gestures]   
  
Tony: [shrugs] [eat's Steve's popcorn]   
  
All: [silence]   
  
Tony: [shifts] JARVIS, dim the lights.   
  
Thor: I--   
  
Natasha: Clint, get off. I can't do this. [pushes Clint to floor] [sits cross-legged on floor]   
  
{SEXUAL TENSION!!!!!!}   
  
{also, the way she so bluntly interrupts Thor and shoves Clint. ahaha.}   
  
Clint: [brushes himself off] That's not what you said wh--   
  
{I dare people to finish this sentence....mwahahaha :D}   
  
Natasha: CLINT!   
  
{a moment of silence for the rest of the Avengers to recollect their dirty thoughts about Natasha and Clint}   
  
All but Clint and Natasha: [poker face]   
  
{awkward Steve}   
  
Steve: Tony, do you mind if I sit here? [sits next to Tony as previews begin]   
  
Clint: [shifts over so that Bruce and Thor (barely) can sit on the couch]   
  
{I think Tony needs more couches}   
  
Thor: May I ask what this movie is about?   
  
Clint: I've never seen it before. Is it good? [steals popcorn from Tony]   
  
Natasha:   
  
{I wonder if she's seen it.}   
  
Clint: [looks around]   
  
All but Clint:   
  
Steve: Stark, why did you choose this movie?   
  
Tony: Banner chose it.   
  
All: [look at Bruce]   
  
Natasha: [rolls eyes] He's lying.   
  
Tony: Come on, guys, this is supposed to be bonding time! We're supposed to enjoy ourselves and have a good time, and become closer. Something like that.   
  
{he just wanted an orgy.}   
  
Bruce: I thought we did that when we saved Manhattan.   
  
Thor: This movie seems to overuse the color pink. [as title menu appears]   
  
Natasha: I agree.   
  
Clint: Has anyone here actually seen this movie?   
  
Steve: Why isn't there a movie about men being mean to each other? Girls don't really get into fights like men do.    
  
Natasha: [turns around to glance at Steve]   
  
Steve: [shrugs]   
  
{^^ after a moment of (brief) contemplation}   
  
Tony: You guys, just shut up so we can enjoy the movie.


End file.
